


Why Me?

by FangurlOfAllFangurls



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: Co-workers, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Travel, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlOfAllFangurls/pseuds/FangurlOfAllFangurls
Summary: Greg helps give Katie her confidence back.





	Why Me?

She gently opened his door giving a gentle knock. It was almost so quiet he didn't register she was there until she was standing in front of his desk. "Greg do you have a second?" She asked timidly. "Alright, just one." He said half-dissmissedly staring up at her and pushing slightly away in his chair to face her. She worried her bottom lip, "I was wondering..." staring down at the floor. This was definitely not the usual brash and brazen Katie he came to grow fond of. " _Fond_? _Where did that come from_?" He pondered to himself.

Focusing back to the sight before him, an uncharacteristicly quiet- almost uncertain, Katie, he asked gently, "Katie...is everything alright?" He walked around to the front of his desk to face her, half-seated on the edge of it. She stared fixed at him for a moment, seeming to weigh the options of asking him this seemingly formidable question. After what felt like centuries, she seemed to lose her nerve. She mustered up an "er.. nevermind!" And rushed out of his office.

Normally such behavior would have him slightly irritated and more than slightly vexed. But this was his Katie they were talking about. He caught himself, once more, noticing his ever growing fondness of one Katie Wendelson. " _His Katie_? _Where the hell did that come from?_ " He sighed staring out the window. His interest more than a little piqued, he resolved to find out what was troubling her so deeply.

Later after the segment had finished and they called it a "wrap" everyone started scuttling off to their respective offices and cubicles; grateful for another successful production and ready to head home. He gathered his notes and made his way down the hall. He knew she'd be in her office still, why he knew that, he couldn't tell you. He dropped off his notes in his office, carelessly plopping them on the sofa. " _I can't go empty-handed"_ he thought to himself, as he left his office, trying to conjure up some kind of an explanation for invading her inner sanctum."Coffee!" He exclaimed as he made his way over to the coffee cart. It may not be hot anymore but it was warm enough to pass for acceptable. He filled the cups forgoing the creamer knowing it would just cool it further.

Making his way to her office he thought of what the best approach would be. This seemed to be a sensitive topic and he would treat it accordingly. He juggled the coffees in one hand, using the other to open the door. He hoped he didn't startle her, he would usually knock. Although he was her superior, he respected her enough to give that professional courtesy.

"I come baring gifts!" He said playfully, keeping his volume low in reverence to the situation. She peered over her papers to see an unusually warm, not at all stuffy, Greg, holding coffees in his hands. "May I?" He asked as he set her coffee down on her desk, gesturing to the small sofa in front of her office. He never noticed how sparse her office was especially considering her goofy eclecticism, which he had to admit he found endearing.

Unlike some offices, MMN had no policy against personalizing your own space so long as it wasn't distasteful and it didn't infringe on anyone elses rights to a harrassment free work environment. He resolved to buy her a plant, maybe a succulent. Surely she couldn't kill a succulent. They're known for their resilience, " _just like her_ ," he marveled.

She sipped her lukewarm coffee murmuring her thanks with an appreciative nod. After a significant pause he sighed, looking at her pleadingly. "Katie, you know you can talk to me, don't you? Insistently adding "About anything. It stays between us." She stared at him chewing the side of her lip. "Out of everyone you could have chosen..." she started not bothering to finish her thought.

He got up gently making his way her desk and perching there. Their knees were almost touching with the close proximity her modest office provided. He gave her a lopsided smile. He knew what she was referring to but he wanted her to confirm his suspicions. With his encouraging she finished her thought. "Why did you have to pick me?" She exasperated, seeming to have used all of her oxygen to finish the desperate question. "Oh Katie," he said softly, "I didn't  _have_ to pick you."

He nudged her knee with his looking at her warmly. "I wanted to. You were the right choice. You work hard and I believed you deserved it." Not missing the fact that she picked up on his use of past tense deserved, he smiled "and nothing's changed my mind. It was the right call." He affirmed. She stared at him quizzically, seeming to search his eyes for some unsaid words. Sensing none she braved, "I almost lost our source." Looking down, suddenly fixated on a button on her cardigan. "But you didn't!" He said reassuringly.

She looked up at him giving a lopsided smile. "And so what if you did?" He challenged, realizing if it were anyone else, he'd have had their ass. "I trust your instincts and have no doubt you would have figured it out. That's what a great reporter does afterall!"

By this point she was full on beaming, seemingly vindicated of her self-perceived transgression. "So I didn't beef it?" She asked teasingly eyes glittering up at him, full-on grin and all. "Nope." He stated simply, returning her playful smile. He could get used to seeing that smile. And he was determined to keep it on her face. He offered his hand, helping her out of her chair as he pushed it in behind her. "Now," he teased as he shut off the light and they exited her office, making their towards the elevator. "Shall we get out of here? Before the janitorial staff locks us in?" She giggled in agreement as they entered the elevator, him ushering her in with a gentle hand to her back.

**Author's Note:**

> May be a one-shot. May be a series. Let me know what you think!


End file.
